


Erebor Waits

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Mountains, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Erebor misses her people
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Erebor Waits

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this piece was originally posted on Fan Flashworks for the challenge 'Mountain' [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1801319.html).
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.

She waits for us, our mother  
O see her lonely rise  
Amid the plains far Eastward  
Where cold the North Wind flies

She waits for us, her children,  
We long to her return  
As we wander far and farther  
From whence our hearts most yearn. 

She waits for us, our Mountain  
With halls that empty stand  
No anvil ring or forge song   
Resounds where flames once fanned

She waits for us, snow covered  
With gold and gems in store  
But stolen are out treasures  
And broken her great door

She waits for us, our hearth-stone  
To free her from the chain  
Of dragon usurpation  
And her King the throne regain

She waits for us, her exiles,   
Her heart would open wide  
To know us marching homeward  
In gladness, strength and pride

She waits for us, arms cradled,  
She calls us to come home  
When the Wyrm he lies in cinders  
No longer shall we roam.

She waits for us, our Mother  
Oh see her proudly rise  
Above the plains far eastward  
Where cold the North wind flies.


End file.
